heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-10-22 - Ursa Stops A Crime
The thunder of the stampede of one rumbles up a street. Traffic swerves left and right and the mountain of a metahuman in rhino armor charges. He plows cars whose drivers are not quick enough on the reflexes to realize something mean has taken over the road. And the purpose of this? Well, could be that armored truck Rhino is closing the distance on. It really has nowhere to go forward or back. ~SMASH~ The truck front end buckles and the vehicle skids back against the forward drive gear position. Smoke rises. Stunned guards move not quite as quick as they would but boy oh boy those guns come out fast enough. Rhino keeps his head lowered and arms up. Bullets richochet off his hide. He tears off the front cab door and starts punching the two inside. Just a couple hits. Ursa is flying high above the city, ever since her meeting with a certain reporter of the Daily Planet she's been on the look for anything that may be classified as a crime for her to stop. It has been a relatively bland experience for Ursa to go on the hunt for crime, she has none of the gear she used to have in Krypton as a member of the Kryptonian Defense Force, and she's not exactly familiar with the local rules. It is Rhino's very noticable stampede that eventually wins her attention. "Ah! There's a disturbance to daily life," Ursa muses to herself with a smirk, and just like that she swoops down to intercept whomever be behind the racket. Coming to a land atop the armored vehicle, hands akimbo against her waist, Ursa looks down at the Rhino getting to work on those guards. Naturally, being a new arrival on the planet, she assumes he is a different life form rather than a man in a special suit, "hrmm, you don't seem like the other inhabitants, tell me, are you undertaking criminal activity?" There's an unnatural calmness in Ursa's mannerism as she asks the question, almost as if she is just someone who figured it may be fun to watch a crime taking place, and just wanted to make sure what is transpiring at this very moment is actually a crime. The strange woman clad in black seems oblivious to the flying bullets richocheting off the Rhino's body, almost as if she didn't know better. Panacea doesn't generally 'patrol' in the sense of many other superheroes. Actually, the reason she's out and about, though, is looking for flying guys. Kara asked her to, so she is. She's borrowed one of Shadowhold's skybikes and is crouched on it, costume on, flying fairly high above the city, then angling to change course when she sees...nope. Not the one she's looking for, it's a woman. And a crime in progress. Huh. She swoops down towards the scene. Rhino lets the two bodies insde the cab slump before stepping back. The sound of the calm voice is so out of place among the general ruckus of honking horns, car alarms, jibber jabber of the panicked masses and for those with super hearing, the sound of a shotgun being cocked inside the rear hold of the armored truck. Rhino blinks stupidly as he processes what he thought he heard and realizes he was being addressed. He looks up at the woman atop the truck. "What's it to you, sweetheart?" He rounds to the back of the truck and rips the door off slowly with sickening metallic wrenching and tearing noise. As soon as it's free and he drops it, a shotgun blast goes off and hits Rhino square in the torso. He grunts and points at the guard inside, then makes a take a hike gesture with his thumb. Ursa walks along the top of the truck to follow Rhino's movement down on the ground, accompanying him as he reaches the back of the truck. Normally she would have gotten right in Rhino's face for the 'sweetheart' descriptive, however, having a focus in mind, she doesn't react and rather stays the course in verifying she's in the right place. She'd hate wasting her time for no good reason. "It's rather simple," Ursa answers, still so exceptionally calm around the chaos that one has to figure either she has some mental issues, or she's just extremely used to violence, "if there's criminal activity taking place here, I should like to put a stop to it. However, if there's none, I have nothing much to do here." Rhino certainly has never encountered such a dense Superheroine, that is assuming this is what Ursa is, considering her wish to put a stop to crime. The skybike slows to an abrupt horror not far away, the young woman riding it vaulting off to land in a crouch. Okay. First things first. The flying woman has the attention of the criminal...so Panacea is, naturally, going to try and get to the guards. Is there still time? Deputy Shotgun looks at his weapon, having thought many things about it over the years, but never thinking of it as impotent. Rhino steps aside giving the uniformed man a way out as he gives Ursa a look of amused pity. "You lost your nuthouse field trip buddies huh? Take a walk, sister. Rhino's got cash to grab." The guard has all the open room of the big gaping hole where the truck door used to be, but by the way he squeezes past Rhino tight to the edge of the opening you wouldn't think it. He scrambles away, no real planned direction. Meanwhile insife the truck cab, the two guards faces swell and purple where a knuckle hit them. They live. "Nuthouse field trip buddies?" Ursa clearly is at a loss and fails to pick on Rhino's joke, perhaps to his good fortune, not realizing she's being made fun of Ursa continues to observe right until the moment Rhino mentions he has cash to grab. Ursa isn't sure what cash is, but what she is well familiar with is that criminals are often the one to grab something from other, be it something sensible like credit data, or something more Earthern, like this cash Rhino seems to covet. While Rhino gives little heed to Ursa, she gets back in the air and shifts around to hover behind Rhino, one of her slender arms reaching to grab a hold at the wrist of his muscular left hand, and shockingly enough, he may discover she's got quite the grip. "I cannot let you grab this 'cash' that you seek. Now then, before I stop your criminal activity. What are you? What is your name? I like to know who it is I am vanquishing." Yes, she just used the term vanquish to describe what she intends to do to Rhino. Into the van, quickly and quietly, Panacea focusing on one thing...ensuring that those guards stay alive. If she can wake them up and get them clear, so much the better. She's rather grateful for the posturing Ursa, who's attracting the bad guy's attention sufficiently that she can sneak around behind him. Rhino shifts to reach inside the truck for a handhold to climb in but his hand doesn't budge. He looks down at it, sees the wee feminine hand holding his wrist and he frowns. "Look, peach. If you wanna date, you ask. I'm someone you don't wanna cross. And ain't nobody can vanquish the Rhino." He steps back shifting his weight and gives his grasped arm a good strong yank. "A date? If it involves me vanquishing you, that is precisely what I want," Ursa is rather direct about her wants, sure she may not know the meaning of the word 'date' but that doesn't stop her from keeping to her objective. "So Rhino is your name, well met," it is about then Rhino yanks his arm harshly, managing to release it from Ursa's grasp, to which she calmly quips, "I seem to have underestimated you, Rhino, this will be a pleasure," and just like that she moves in a speedy fashion that makes her seem blurry as Rhino can feel her arms harshly grasping at him as she performs some sort of martial art move to throw Rhino away from the truck, unfortunately, she's not too concerned on her aim and should she manage to send him airborne, there could be some distinctive damage to the immediate surrounding. Rhino literally doesn't know what is happening as he finds himself seperated from terra firma and no longer upright even. Air rushes all around him, only giving his exposed face the benefit of a nice brisk gust. Fortunately something catches his fall... oh. It's a car. Ah, well at least it hast some give as he slams into it. Oh... it crunches into a building. Oh and so does the tumbling grey boulder like shape that is Rhino. Well, that's the end of that dastardly primative criminal screwball right? ~groaning~ "Where'd... the truck go?" Rhino starts prying himself out of the car and building collision. Panacea frowns...touching first one guard and then the other. They begin to stir. Softly, "Come on. We're going to get you guys to a safe distance, okay?" They're hopefully shaken enough that taking orders from a young woman is feasible in their minds. Ursa walks ever so calmly after the hurtling Rhino, and the car he picked up with the momentum of the throw, and for her part she only brushes her hand once through her hair, as if making sure it's still neatly in place. "The truck is likely a good several feet behind us, Rhino," Ursa answwers his question with an almost sinister grin on her face, she means to enjoy this it seems. "You were undertaking criminal activity and did not admit to it, that is lying on top of it. So, do you give in or must I truly beat you?" Rhino gets his footing and steps up and over the crumpled car, crumpling it further just a little as if adding insult to injury. He looks at the approaching Ursa with disbelief, putting two and two together... which is like doing rocket science to Rhino. The smug look on her face and the tone of her voice angers him more than the fact that he was just thrown into a car and building. He growls and clenches his jaw. "You shoulda stayed outta my way, doll. Now you're gonna get trampled." He goes low like a football player, and charges at Ursa. Horn poised and shoulders square. "Trampled? You seem to value your abilities rather high, creature, I find this amusing, let us have it then..." Ursa welcomes Rhino's hinted onslaught, curious to see what he'll do as she stands like before, arms akimbo upon her waist, looking at Rhino with a haughty air about her. At first she was about to simply take to the air and let him ram himself into the truck, however with a quick glance she sees Panacea helping the shaken guards recover, if she lets Rhino through he is likely to kill them. Alas, right now she is bound to care for these fools, and so instead of getting out of the way, she shifts her stance to brace herself, attempting to absorb the Rhino's rush. Unfortunately for Ursa, she severly underestimated the force of his charge. Maybe if she'd put up all of her strength she could have stopped his charge. Instead, the impact may slow down the Rhino considerably, but Ursa is sent flying right into the side of the armored truck, the heavy metal getting an indentation in the shape of Ursa's outline. Which makes it a good job that Panacea is basically tugging the guards clear from the other side, the three *barely* escaping before Ursa hits the truck. And fortunately, it doesn't actually tip over. "Run," Panacea whispers to them, and they do so. She turns to see who else might need help. As Rhino slows his frieght train like run, a satisfied calm comes over him. That was the first time he ever really layed into a person. And she had it coming. He expects that's the end of it and his thoughts return of that of money. "Now... where was I?" As for people who need help, how about that gawking dude with a cell phone cam pointed this way? I guess getting footage for online video sites is more important than getting out of a war zone. That's what Rhino would have liked, but though it takes a good minute or so, Ursa eventually stepped from the deep indention she made in the truck. "You are strong," Ursa says in the same manner she might announce that a tomato was red. "Would you mind if I have a go now?" Ursa asks, reaching to rub the back of her neck, while setting her gaze directly on Rhino. Panacea narrows her eyes behind her mask, moving to cell phone guy. "Move it, now. I will* drag you if I have to." There is, if anyone here knew it, a strong echo of her mother in her right now. She's also putting herself between him and the fight. In his shot. Evil woman. Rhino stops in his tracks, turns back around and looks at Ursa. Not a stich of armor on her, and not a scratch either. "What the... Hey... you can't be..." "What is it that I cannot be? Alive? Surely you jest," Ursa has a striking grin on her visage, it seems like being hit so harshly by Rhino only awakened her appetite for a fight, one moment she's standing there still dusting herself and loosening from the heavy hit she just took, the next she is flying like a supersonic arrowhead, her fist extended ahead of her for a collision course with Rhino. BAM! POW! SOCK! You pick which one of these best fits your idea of what sound Ursa's fist makes upon contact. And this time, it's a homerun. Rhino is hammered with such titanic force that he flies clear down the block and onto the next before gravity reintroduces him to road. He is a crumpled heap in a gouged out asphalt impact crater. More potholes for the city traffic. Camphone guy hopes he got that, but with pesky menace Panacea doing do-gooder crowd control, he can only hope. He curses unappretiatively. Panacea is focusing entirely on pushing the crowd back. Physically, if necessary. Mentally, if there's no other way, although she'd really rather not do that, even to save somebody's butt. "Come on...getting too close to this is going to get you hurt." With Rhino helped out of the immediate vicinity by Ursa's devastating flying fist, she lands softly on the ground once again, dusting herself and not expecting Rhino to have the motivation to get back in there, she turns to now acknowledge Panacea and the crowd control work she is doing. "I believe that should take care of this Rhino, thank you for your help." Not that Ursa particularly cares that Panacea saves lives, but she has a role to play, and follows it completely. Panacea lets out a breath. "Looks like you knocked him down for the count." She studies the woman for a moment, but she has no way of knowing this is another of Supergirl's people short of, well, reading Ursa's mind. Which would be rude. Ursa peers back over her shoulder, and then looks back at Panacea, "so it seems, he clearly over estimated his own power and under estimated who he was facing." Ursa doesn't carry any sigils of any house of Krypton, and her uniform is strictly black, which is a stark difference from the choices made by Superman, thus not giving way to the notion she might be from the same place. "Are these people okay? You did a good job getting them out of harm's way..." "They will be." She lets her shoulders fall. "But I have this feeling you aren't official and I know I'm not. We'd both better be gone by the time the cops get here." She turns, starting to walk back to her skybike. Ursa may have dallied a while longer to get Panacea's name and perhaps make her acquaintance, but considering the warning that was freely given, she knows it's for the best to clear the area. Ursa wants to stop criminals, not be taken for a criminal. "No, I am not official. Farewell," Ursa parts with Panacea, giving one last glance to the crowd, and then takes to the air. End scene. Category:Logs